


2770 a.u.c covers

by Mossgreen



Series: 2770 ab urbe condita [11]
Category: 2770 ab urbe condita - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cover Art, Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossgreen/pseuds/Mossgreen
Summary: A couple of different covers for my series 2770 ab urbe condita.I was giving myself a headache trying to figure some things out for one of my next parts in the series so I took a break and made some cover art instead. Images taken from screenshots of the TV series Rome.





	1. Chapter 1

Screenshots from Shadows of Reflection [here](http://ladymanson.com/galleries/tv/TVQR/index.php?cat=2)


	2. Chapter 2

Three more covers because I can't stop. Out of all of them, I think my favourites are the first two here and the second one on the previous page.


End file.
